Walking to The Future
by OhSoLonely
Summary: They didn't expect it will become like this. To suddenly been thrown into the future and all of that truly shocked them. And also knowing a certain Uchiha in their life ignoring them won't let them rest. /Time travel Uchihas. Features NaruHina, SasuSaku and other canon characters.
1. Where Are We?

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Also, please note that the names will be in Japanese Ver not English Ver. Thank you for your time and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Where Are We?**

It was another day in Konoha, just another hot summer day. The breeze from the Hokage Monument washes over the entire village making the hot summer day not so hot anymore. Villagers also with its shinobi and kunoichi were having a great day. Some of them can be seen taking a stroll around the bustling town while others casually chatting over some hot coffee. Each and every one of them were all enjoying their day off especially the ninjas.

But even so their leader probably busy handling all sorts of reports and meetings that at some point are out of hand.

Poor guy.

A moment after in a deserted land in the village, a void appears. The void taking its appearance like a portal was hanging around the compound before spitting its contents out. Its content which were alive people were barely conscious and trying to comprehend what just happened to them before the void vanishes into thin air, making the place looks normal for the villagers when they passed by.

On the naked ground can be seen four people who were still laying, clearly not wanting to get up. The first person who makes the move to is a young man, in his twenties, slowly getting up to brush the dirt off of his brown cloak. The young man who has a pair of onyx eyes scans his surroundings, his long jet black hair which he ties it into a low ponytail moves as he shakes his head, moving around the entire compound. Scanning through, he notices that there are also three more people currently laying around near him, unconsciousness. Slowly, he takes a step towards them, also trying to get used to his body after being tossed around inside that mysterious void-like-portal.

What happened? He thought. His mind reels back to what had happened before he had a blackout. He along with other Akatsuki members who had died before the war were resurrected by someone with a jutsu called [Edo Tensei]. Putting under the casters' command, he along with the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein or Nagato making their way out together with him supporting the other. Then, they met Naruto along with the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee. Exchanging words with the former friend of Sasuke's and getting out of the jutsu that had been casted on him, he remembered making his way towards Yakushi Kabuto with Sasuke hot on his tail. He also remembered defeating Kabuto and put him under [Izanami]. And saying his last few words towards Sasuke, his beloved little brother before meeting his parents again in the afterlife. And then...

What happened?

His mind is foggy with the event that had happened back then. A slight ringing inside his mind makes him instinctively touches his head with his right hand. Several moments after, after making sure that he is fine and ready to move, he looks up front to eye the people that are still laying around the ground. His instinct told him to make contact with them and trying to comprehend the situation that they are in. And that was what he gonna do.

His second step is frozen when he gets clear looks of those said still unconscious people near him. His mind went blank. Silence.

What is this?

Again his mind is blank. Blank against what he is seeing in front. Laying in front of him is a silhouette of a man probably a teenager slowly opening his eyes. He also has that Uchiha style shirt and an unruly black hair with Konoha's headband tying around his pale forehead. A moment after, the teen rubs his head and says "Oww. My head. I think I hit something hard."

The teen begins to look around him, trying to adjust towards the unclear compound with a calculated look. He still didn't notice the other presence that already up and looking at him. "Where is this? A broken compound? I didn't know the village have this." Slowly he gets up and starts to stretch.

**Plop**

The sound of a bone cracking hits him. "OWWW! IT HURTS!" With teary eyes, the teen yelps loudly making the others around him jerks awake. A raven-haired man, probably in his forties leaps up from his lying position. His onyx eyes change into the infamous Uchiha clan dojutsu, the Sharingan. Its three tomoe spins in a circle as he looks around for any possible threats before spotting the young teen bending down with his hand rubbing his back currently in agony. His tense posture drops a little and a confuse looks adorned his face.

"Shisui?"

The teen looks at him, pain clearly masks his young face. He didn't expect to see Uchiha Shisui there in his usual attire. He received news about Shisui committed suicide just before the coup the last meeting but the said guy just stood there in all his glory alive and... Well not well enough as the said guy still writhing in pain because of his accidental stretch that went too far.

"What is it? What's so loud?" A feminine voice called out to them as she slowly gets up into a sitting position.

"Mikoto!"

Uchiha Mikoto still sleepy rubs her eyes gently as she looks at her husband. "Fugaku? Where are we? Why are we outside? " Outside? She thought again. Then it hits her. Rubbing her sleepiness aside, both her hands grab Fugaku's clothes as she said "Where's Itachi? He should have ended our lives. Why did he stop?"

Fugaku puts his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Mikoto, slow down. You are panicking right now."

"Yup, and Itachi isn't here so please take a deep breath, Mikoto-san," Shisui said, slowly approaching the couple. Now with the appearance of Shisui, Mikoto's condition becomes slightly worse.

"Shisui!? I thought you've died two days ago?!"

"Me!? Dead!?" Shisui scrunches his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Mikoto-san? As you can see here, I am pretty much alive and healthy," which he brags a little. Then he turns serious. "Anyway, I thought I heard it wrong but is it true that Itachi was taking your lives before coming here?" No response from the two of them. His head hung low, his eyes looking at his shinobi sandals as a sad smile creeps onto his lips. "I see. So the massacre's already in place." Silence engulfed the compound once more.

"We should also concern of another person near us right now," Fugaku's voice clear and still as he looks towards the young man in the cloak. Observing him closely, he can already see his low ponytail which reminds him of a certain person that he is familiar with. Who is this man? A question sparks inside of his mind. His mind rapidly runs through all the memory of people that he have met in his life or even strangers inside the village. Brown cloak, ponytail, charcoal eyes and lines on his face. And the only answer he gets is his thirteen year old son. He shakes his head. No way this is _him_.

Instinctively, Fugaku stands in front of Mikoto protectively while Shisui eyes the person in front. This man has the same features as his best friend just he is a little bit taller and older than him. He knows those hair, those lines and the aura that the stranger gives them. And he just knows that the person in front of him is his best friend. Or maybe _was_? The first thing that Shisui wants to do is to approach him, asks him if he really is that thirteen-year-old prodigy that he knows but he decided not to. No. He just couldn't walk towards him. His feet can't move. Although he probably figures out who the man is and can teleport towards him in an instance, somehow he gets the feeling that if he does something drastic, he will break this guy in a moment. Just like glass, so delicate and fragile.

Fugaku, on the other hand just shakes the familiar feeling of him towards the stranger as he makes an approach. "Who are you?" He asks. If they want to trust him, they better know who he is as quickly as possible.

No response coming from the man. Looking at him straight in the eyes, Fugaku can clearly see that the man vision seems off. It's just like his body is here in front of him but his minds wander off.

Mikoto decided to make a move. She walks towards the young man instead of calling out to him like Fugaku just did.

"Mikoto!"

Ignoring her husband loud voice calling out for her, she slowly approaches the man.

The man, on the other hand, is trying to sort things out in his mind. Still, he can't believe what he is actually seeing. All of his emotions swirl so fast that he didn't know what to express. Should he be happy because he finally gets to see his own parents alive again? Mad towards his best friend who committed suicide in front of his very own eyes? He didn't know.

He spends so much time fighting against the wild emotions that he didn't even pay attention towards Mikoto who's already in front of him. Mikoto studies his face. Those lines on his face. His eyes. His nose even his mouth. She takes it all in, buried those features into her mind. Her soft voice called out his name.

"Itachi..."

She can see it, the man slight flinch over her own voice. She musters the courage to ask him. "You are Itachi, right?" The man didn't move. Not a single blink. Only silence answered her question. Her eyes soften a gentle smile on her lips as her left-hand touches his face. Slowly her thumb rubs his cheek. "Your so handsome, Itachi. Just like your father." Their eyes met. "Where you hurt? Did you take care of Sasuke?" Tears swell on her eyes. She wants to keep strong for her son. For all that happened to him. Her poor son has to do all of that stuff because of them. She remembered before her son takes away her life that night, Itachi actually cried in front of them. She knows Itachi well enough that he isn't the sort of person who shows his emotions freely. Itachi likes to keep to himself. Anything that happened he keeps it all, alone, only relies on himself. That makes him a perfect tool for the village if they want to use him. No one knows how he actually feels like. She herself didn't know much about Itachi's situation. The only time Itachi shows his emotions freely is when he's with Sasuke. Sasuke is like an angel to him. An angel where he can relieve his stress when he had a hard time. Especially when seeing Sasuke's smile. Sasuke meant a lot to him than any other person.

That breaks her heart when seeing Itachi right now. Broken and lost. Guilt clouds her mind as her arm wraps around his back. Her tears pour from her eyes like a waterfall. "Okaa-san..." His calm voice when calling her 'Mother' swells her heart even more. Oh, Itachi. My poor Itachi shoulder everything by himself.

"I'm sorry that you have to do all of that. I'm sorry that you have to shoulder everything by yourself. I'm sorry that Sasuke hates you. I'm sorry that... That you didn't get the life that you deserve. You were young and yet understand everything like a grown up, I'm sorry that you mature so quickly. I should have let you have the innocent life of a child like any others but I took it all away from you. I'm sorry."

A lone tear drips on her clothes. She can feel it. Itachi cried for the second time in front of her. She let it be. Her hands tighten around him like a protective mother. She won't let this moment gone to waste.


	2. The Compound

**Welcome to another story. Thanks for reading this story although it isn't that great but I really appreciated it. This is my first book in and also my very first FanFiction. I don't know if I can keep updating regularly but I'll try to update it. Starting a story and didn't finish it isn't my style. Please enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The Compound**

Everything seems to calm down for the Uchiha's group. No more tears to shed, no more hugging and no more smile. Instead, confusion runs in all of their faces trying to comprehend what just happened to them. How did they get transported here? And who? No logical answer was found. They are stuck with no information to figure out their weird situation. The only thing to do is search for any possible clues to where they have landed.

Shisui eyes the compound that they are in. He sees a lot of things actually. Broken walls, old buildings that have crumbled down long ago, dim paints from one of the buildings, wild bushes and trees that just grow anywhere as long it has soil and water to keep them healthy and all. And that's all Shisui can make up.

Shisui heaves a sigh as he leans his back against one of the trees in the deserted compound. The sign of tiredness still there as he was helping Itachi out clearing the rubbles of the old ruins that the clan have left behind.

Fugaku, on the other hand, stands beside Mikoto in case her panic attack appears again. His eyes gleaming with worries as he looks at his wife tired face. She had cried over Itachi's unfortunate situation because he had to kill them over the stupid coup that the clan had planned. Later, she mulls over Sasuke, her youngest child being all alone knowing that Itachi had also died later on.

Fugaku sits in front of her. His coal black eyes staring her white porcelain face and into her own black eyes. Her eyes didn't look at him. Instead, she's looking down onto her feet, mind wandering off somewhere. Probably thinking about Sasuke, he thought.

He breathes a small sigh as a determined glint in his eyes shines brightly. "Mikoto." She didn't hear him. Her eyes still fixated on her feet. Fugaku grits his teeth, hard. He hates it that Mikoto shows this side of hers to him. How broken she is thinking of their children instead of her own well-being. It makes Fugaku pity of her. In every single aspect.

His hands cup her face, making her snap from the illusion inside her mind. She blinks. Twice. Thrice. "Fugaku?"

"You know, if you have problems, you can share it with me."

Mikoto eyes widen. She didn't believe what she's hearing right now. Fugaku showing his concerns towards her? Is she seriously dreaming right now? She wants to pinch herself but refrain to do it. She didn't want Fugaku worries about her anymore. Then, she sees a slight tinge of pink on her husband's cheeks.

The next thing scares Fugaku the most. She laughs. Mikoto laughs. She's freaking laugh after she's crying! Had she finally lost it? Giving up her soul to the shinigami same like Minato did when sealing the Kyuubi into his son? No that can't have happened! He won't forgive himself if Mikoto died first then his.

"Fugaku." She said as she wipes her tears from the corner of her eyes. A smile tugging on her lips as she said, "Were you saying that to cheer me up?"

And that's it. How to make Uchiha Fugaku blush. Just leave it to Mikoto-san, Shisui thought as he eyes the couple not far away from his place. He surpasses a shiver as he sees all the lovey-dovey scene the clan head had done to cheer up his wife. Is that how he'll be like if he has a wife in the future? Ugh, I don't want to think about it.

Instead of paying any more attention towards the couple, he shifts his eyes looking at the other Uchiha who's still rummaging the rubbles in front. Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha Itachi that he knew is the thirteen-year-old prodigy and the son of the clan head. He has that weasel look on his face and likes eating dango than nothing. His knowledge over the shinobi system and war is wiser than the veteran shinobi, probably on par with the Sandaime Hokage himself. I mean, if Itachi was born a few years older, then he would probably be Sandaime-sama's best friend or something. He sighs again. He's older than you now, Shisui.

"Instead of sighing over the situation, why don't you help me with the rubbles," Itachi said startling Shisui. Shocked by Itachi's voice, his head snaps towards the source of the voice that's still rummaging through the pile of rubbles. Itachi stops to take a little break and turns around facing Shisui who is meters away from him.

Shisui looks at Itachi's tall form and he finds himself studying over him from top to bottom. He looks at Itachi's longer hair, his face, his clothes to his pair of shinobi sandals. He takes it all in every single detail the person in front of him and compare it towards the younger ones. Yeah, no way this person is his Itachi.

Itachi cocks his head a little to the side, weird about Shisui behaviour. I think he just comparing me with the younger me, he thought and didn't say it aloud. Then, he calls him, "Shisui?"

This time, Shisui standing up straight from his leaning position and makes his way towards the other. "Yeah, I'm coming," and stands next to him. He notices something.

THIS GUY IS TALLER THAN ME!?

Is what his face said.

Itachi notices this and again find that Shisui being weird today. He decided to ask him, "What is it? Is something on my face?"

"NO!" Accidently, Shisui shouts. Itachi didn't expect the shout jumps a little from the sudden loudness and blinks at him. Shisui realizes his rude behaviour and has thoughts that Itachi will hate him for that flails his arms around. His face flushes a little as he's trying to explain "Ah... Umm... I'm sorry. I... Uh... didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry," and then he bows. Ah, he will find that I'm weird.

A quiet chuckle stops his working mind and makes him looks up. There, Uchiha Itachi, who's older than him and probably have a lot more experience than him, is trying to restraints his chuckles although he's currently failing to do so. Shisui stares at him like Itachi's growing two heads, eyes wide and all. He had managed to make Itachi laughs by his weird antics. He didn't mind it if people found him friendly and all but what he did mind is that people calling him weird. And he had just proved it.

HE IS WEIRD.

Finally manages to stop his chuckles, Itachi opens his eyes and looks at Shisui fondly. Seriously, what had made his best friend and should he called brother because their bonds are closer of those with blood ties acting so weird in front of him? Is it because of the mess that they are all in? Or is it finding out the fact that he's much older than him making Shisui uncomfortable? Itachi internally shook his head. He hopes that whatever the reason is, it won't be the later.

"What's with you, Shisui? Do you have a fever? That's why your acting weird today?" He asks his friend. His lips quiver into a small yet fondly smile saying that he is welcoming Shisui into his zone.

"What! I don't have a fever! And I'm not acting weird!" Shisui denies.

An amuse smile creeps into his face. Oh really? "Really?"

He nods, "Yup!"

"Then can you please tell me why you suddenly shout at me?" **A/N: Why do I think this kinda somewhat gay?**

Shisui opens his mouth but words didn't flow out from it. Itachi, no matter how well he hides it, he always manages to shot right through him. Is this the result of having a best friend or it this just because Itachi is too observant than him? He didn't know. Come to think about it, by the time that he's gone, Itachi probably already carries the attack alone seeing what happened earlier between him and Mikoto-san. Hearing about Sasuke being left alone. Yeah, that just confirms it. He takes a second look at Itachi figure. Especially his eyes. The eyes that see everything about the world. The body that shoulders the crude mission. The heart that keeps the truth. He wonders just how Itachi bears it all.

"Shisui?"

He shook his head and let out a short sigh. A small smile forms from the corner of his lips. "Nothing, really." He said. Imaging the weight of the mission was on his friend shoulder, he couldn't bear thinking of it. "Let's get moving. You know, this rubbles won't be moving on its own," Shisui said as he starts to lift rocks in search for clues of their whereabouts.

Seeing Shisui starts to work making Itachi even more confuse of his best friend. With a single sound from him, they started working on finding out more clues of the place.

**…**

An hour after, a thud was heard from the silent place. The only teen in the group falls into the naked ground on his back as he let out a long sigh for the day. He, Uchiha Shisui, just giving up on life. Yeah, he give up.

His companion near him looks at him. Beads of sweats clearly visible on his face. Using his left hand to wipe the sweat off of him, he said "Shisui, we aren't done yet."

Shisui grunts under his breath. He is tired. Tired of it all. They have been searching for the whole rubbles for any sort of signs like clothes, utensils, weapons or even scrolls but not a single thing had been found in these past minutes. He concludes that they have been searching for nothing. Nothing.

"You know, these rubbles won't be clear in any moment unless we do it together."

"No. I'm done. If you want, do it yourself."

Itachi sighs. And so, he continues his unfinished work lifting up the rubbles. Just a little more and he can make an outline of the crest on the wall, he thought. He just has to be patient and not giving up just like Shisui had done.

Don't give up.

He smirks. He remembers someone. A teen, same age as Sasuke, who always wears that bright orange jumpsuit, blonde haired, blue eyes and that three whiskers of his, going around the nations searching for his brother. His brother, who has turned rogue because of him and has succumbed into the darkness, still has someone precious care for him. Sasuke should feel grateful that his friend made an oath to him. To take him back into Konoha. To the place, he once called home. Just thinking about the blonde totally ease his heart. If there is someone who can change his brother, then Uzumaki Naruto is the right person to put your trust into.

The loud sound of rubbles hitting each other snaps him out from his thoughts. He pays his attention towards the wall in front. Finally, he can decipher it.

"You have found something?" Shisui asks his best friend as he gets up.

"Yes. Please wait for a bit for me to clear this up," Itachi said as he trying his best to wipe the wall with his bare hands.

"Something happened?" Uchiha Fugaku along with his wife walks towards them as they heard the loud sound from their direction.

"Itachi found something," Shisui said instead of Itachi.

Hearing this, Fugaku immediately looks at his grown-up son who's still clearing up the dust.

Wiping the wall out, Itachi can barely see the emblem that was drawn on the wall. Although the colour have been a bit dull due to the cause of time and all, he can still able to tell the shape of the emblem.

"What is this? An insignia?" Shisui's head pops up from his left side. Itachi was a bit startled by it but he just brush it off.

"Yes. I believe it is some sort of emblem of a clan in Konoha."

"What shape is it?" This time, Fugaku asks him. The older man seems a bit worried for some sort of reason although he didn't show it on his face.

"Let's see…" Shisui eyes wonder off towards the shape of the emblem. What it this? What shape is it? A circle? No, it have a tail in the end of it so...

"Isn't this a fan?" Mikoto voices her thoughts aloud as she appears from the right side of Itachi.

Hearing this makes Fugaku a little surprise. Instantly, he grabs Itachi's shoulder from behind him. "Is it true? Let me see it!"

With Fugaku's action, the space between the group becomes a little bit tight with Itachi being the victim. "Otou-san, please stop. I can't breath."

"Ah! Fugaku-san, don't push. I can't see!"

Mikoto let's out a chuckles with their antics.

After everything has calm down, the group form a half circle around the wall with the emblem. From what they have gathered, they have seem to be in a deserted compound of a clan from Konoha. And the clan apparently have a fan emblem on it which means…

"It's the Uchiha Clan compound," Shisui said voicing his thought.

Silence engulf the compound again as each one of them having doubts of it. Millions thoughts running in their mind trying to comprehend about this weird things at hand. Everyone have something to be worried about.

Fugaku worried about the future of the clan now that he knows where he is. A deserted Uchiha compound means the clan is now perished in time. Now with this oldest son is with him, he wonders about his youngest son who is alone out there. How's he cooperating after the fall of the once strong clan?

Mikoto is thinking about all sort of things. Some of them are about her current situation, her friend and also her own family. She's been thinking a lot about them recently. Her mind wanders off to her youngest son. She miss her little angle.

Shisui didn't want to admit it that this weird situation had been making him thinking a lot. He wonders if the massacre didn't happened. How will the clan will be like in the future? What sort of life will he be having?

Itachi only had one person in his mind and that is his one and only brother. The brother that he fond of. The brother that he wants to protect. The brother who sworn to kill him. The brother who cried for him. And the brother who he loved the most. How's he? Is he still alive?

He let's out a sigh. Who knows that the news about the compound will make the group so devastated?


	3. Who Are You?

**So umm I forgot to tell you that this is in Boruto: Next Generation universe. Yeah. And also that these stories are pretty short. Sorry... Anyway, continue with the story and I don't own anything, okay.**

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

Silence engulfs the whole area. No one dares to say a thing about the news that Shisui's just spoken of. They are too shocked or speechless to say. This barren land, who was once the mini-village for the Uchiha's that always bustling with lives and souls, is now filled with rubbles of old ruins. Buildings that were once there containing the resident from the Uchiha clan are now filled with moss and wild grasses. Broken walls with the Uchiha fan on it, the paint is now dull without life. Still, they can't believe this is the Uchiha Compound that they were staying.

Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan, is now eyeing the broken land with his own two eyes. Mass disappointment swirls around in the pit of his stomach. His hands clench into a tight fist. His face is grim, void of any emotion. Once, when he was young, he always wonders how the compound looks like if the whole Uchiha's were to disappear. Will there be any animals stays inside one of the building? Will there be trees in the middle of the road? Now, he got all the answers.

The Kyuubi attacked the village. The Police Force didn't get to defend the village with other Shinobi's. They were accused by the council to have possessed the Kyuubi. Then, they were driven towards the edge of the village. And when time starts to slow down in the village, they decided to plan a coup. And the result. They didn't get the result that they have wanted. Shisui died. Finding out that Itachi was siding with the village this whole time. Itachi massacred them all. Ha. He never felt so lost in his life. Not lost. Crazy. Yeah, he thinks he's crazy right now.

When thinking that he is the current clan head that will soon be killed by his son because of his act.

He never felt so tired before in his life.

"Otou-san..."

He looks behind him towards the remaining Uchihas. Uchiha Shisui who had died. Uchiha Mikoto who will die beside him inside their house. Uchiha Itachi who ended his life. He feels bitter already thinking about that. Instinctively, he touches his head for a moment. He can also feel that an upcoming headache will attack him in any minute.

"Fugaku, are you alright?" Mikoto puts her warm hand on top of Fugaku's shoulder. Her husband probably had a hard time taking all of this in. Who wouldn't freak out when you just find yourself inside a barren land of Konoha that have lots of broken things then followed by the truth of this place? Mikoto looks at him solemnly. Fugaku takes this harder than anyone else since he is the clan head. He is responsible for any sorts of problems related to Uchiha. Imagine the responsibility for it.

He puts his hand on top of Mikoto's own and offered a reassuring smile from his own. "I'm fine. I'm just shocked, that is all."

Mikoto nods. Although she is hesitant to agree with him since Fugaku said that he's fine. Then, she looks at the other two Uchihas. Shisui and Itachi. How will they take them in? Well, Itachi probably didn't have any problem with it. What worries her more is how Shisui will take them in. And she later found herself doesn't need to worry about them.

Uchiha Shisui currently speaks with Itachi. His back against them as they speak in hush voices, clearly not wanting anyone hearing in. She looks at both of them from the distance, eyes not leaving the looks on her son's face. Shisui, from her guess, probably questioning Itachi over the details of the massacre as judging by his body movements that rapidly moves around. His arms actually. Then looking at Itachi's face that is blank as a canvas really doesn't calm her heart. As she surpasses a sigh that nearly escapes from her lips, a will of her burning brightly, wanting to know the true story from Itachi's own mouth.

"So, what do we do now?" Shisui asks the group. His arms are on the back of his head, his posture relaxes.

"We're getting out from the compound. Investigating our surroundings to confirm our whereabouts. Simply just said the place that we are all in isn't helping much," Fugaku said in a commanding voice. His arms cross as he thinks of any more actions that they gotta do. Surely finding the safest way to do things is crucial to avoid any problems.

Shisui nods. "What about information gathering? Should we approach villagers and tries to get information from them?"

"Is it wise enough?" Mikoto asks.

Itachi shakes his head. "No, we shouldn't do that."

"Why is that?" Shisui asks, confuse over the answer he gave them.

"Right now, with the fall of the clan and me that had died later on, the only survivor is Sasuke. Imagine the villagers reaction when seeing another Uchiha besides Sasuke roaming around the village?"

"They will report it to the Hokage," Mikoto said.

Itachi nods. "And what if it's the shinobi that spotted us? What will happened?"

"We will be sent to the TI headquarter," with that, a tired sigh escapes Shisui's lips. Man, he didn't want to meet the TI group. He imagine what will happened if he's there. They will crack his mind open trying to prove that he is a traitor.

Fugaku seems to consider Shisui's suggestion for a moment since he took his time thinking over it. "As Itachi said, I don't think that's a wise thing do now considering the situation that we are in. Let's keep it moderate for not and try not to arouse suspicion."

"But still how do we gather information without not knowing the state of the village is like? We can't just waltz in and trying to blend with the crowds. We didn't even know if the village had any sort of barrier over it," frustrated sound coming from Shisui.

True, they can't just walk in the village. It is too risky to do so. They didn't even know if this is the Konoha that they all know. They might have been thrown into the future or maybe the past.

"How about I accompany you guys around the village?"

A voice that belongs to a male, not from their group jolts them from their relaxed position. The Uchiha group jumps high in the air and lands on the tip of their toes into their own respective battle stance. Uchiha Fugaku, his right hand in front of Mikoto protectively. Itachi crouches low, his Sharingan is ready to be activated. Shisui hand is twitching beside his weapon pouch and he's readying his chakra to use the signature jutsu that grants him the name Shunshin no Shisui. Their posture is tense as they scanned the compound for any signs of the man. But the man, unfortunately, didn't show himself.

"Show yourself." Fugaku had enough of the waiting and he wants an answer right now. His Sharingan eyes come to life, searching for the man that had dared to interrupt their conversation. If he's a ninja, then he probably's cleaver to not showing himself but at the same time dumb enough as he didn't escape the scene. Although the Sharingan can be used to cast genjutsu on others, it also can see chakra flows from their body. And true enough, he can clearly see the chakra flow from the nearby trees in front of them.

Then, he shudders. How can they not detect the man's presence when he is just near them? Cold sweats run down and it sends shiver under his spin. Just imagine if the guy is an enemy and that a skilled one at that. They had probably died before they had the time to find out the enemy who's in hiding. That is one fatal mistake if they were in a war.

"Relax. I'm not your enemy-ttebayo," the man said again as he walks out from his hiding spot. They see the man's appearance that was covered by the shadows from the trees slowly being revealed. As the man stops moving, the groups stand their agape by his appearance. A million thought runs into their head.

"Minato?"

The blonde man, who has a pair of sky blue eyes, and three whiskers on each of his face blinks at Mikoto. His right hand which is wraps in bandages scratch his head, his eyes thin like the lines on his face. The looks on his face totally point out that he looks like an idiot.

Fugaku wants to interject Mikoto saying that the blonde idiot isn't Minato before he thought that Minato, although looks intimidating, can sometimes be an idiot. And he sometimes kinda agree to it.

While the couples are debating that the man in front of them is Minato, Uchiha Shisui feels that he is rather not here. For once. He takes a look at the newcomer and already had a thought that this guy is powerful. More powerful than him if he had to say, which he probably won't admit it in front of Itachi. The way that the man stands, his forms, and pose, he can feel it a surge of power radiates from him. He isn't a normal guy, he thought. This man screams danger and he has to tell everyone in the group. And so he turns towards Itachi from his left. And what he saw actually opposites from what he is seeing in Itachi's face.

Itachi, for some reason, has this fond smile on his lips. His eyes that always uninterested in now fills with recognition as he lays his eyes towards the man. Everything that Itachi's showing right now screams to him that Itachi clearly knows this man. Instantly Shisui looks at the blonde man. Who is this guy that makes his best friend so amuse?

The blonde man lets out a hum from his lips. Still, his eyes are closed. "Hmm... This is the first time that people mistook me as tou-chan." He said. As he opens his eyes, his blue orbs shine brightly and a large grin adorned his face. Shisui thoughts that he is facing a sun since the man shines when he smiles.

The man then puts his right thumb at himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself. "And I am the Nanadaime Hokage. Nice to meet you!" His grins never falter from his face, still wide and intact.

And Itachi finds himself lost in the grins as he found himself smiling with him. What a crazy day this is.


	4. Meeting The Nanadaime Hokage!

**I didn't own anything. Also, sorry if there are any grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy your reading.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Nanadaime Hokage!**

Itachi can't hide the feeling that's bubbling inside of him. He can't stop the smile on his face. He feels that Shisui's eyes bore into him but he didn't give a single care. True that he is shocked at seeing the man in front of him all grown up. Short blonde hair, sky blue eyes and that never-ending orange theme shirt that he always wears when he was a teen. Uzumaki Naruto never enough to amaze him more.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Question Fugaku still in front of Mikoto. His eyes never waver looking at the blonde man although Naruto clearly clarified his identity towards the group of Uchiha. He didn't hear any Uzumaki in his time except for the infamous **Akai Chishio no Habanero**, but even she had died along with the **Yondaime Hokage**.

Mikoto steps out from behind Fugaku and slowly walks in front of him. Hearing the sacred name of Uzumaki, her ears instantly picks up the word and looks at the blonde haired man. Is he somehow related to her best friend?

Naruto eyes the group in front of him. He looks at them one by one starting from the elder Uchiha and his wife, which he assumes that they are related, the teen Uchiha that have confusion in his eyes and stops at the somewhat familiar face. He blinks twice, still can't believe what he is seeing right now.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asks the last Uchiha in the group.

Hearing the name, Shisui head turns toward his best friend on his left side. This man, who is a stranger to him, knows Itachi. Did they know each other? Of course they know each other because the blonde just said Itachi's name.

Mikoto takes this moment to step in. "Do you know Itachi-kun?"

Naruto blinks at her. "Of course I know him," he said with a nod. "And you are?"

"I am Uchiha Mikoto, " she said. Then she gesture at her husband which is behind him. "And this is my husband, Uchiha Fugaku."

Fugaku nods without making a noise.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui. This guy best friend," Shisui said. "You seems to know Itachi for some sort of reason. May I know how you two meet each other?"

"Shisui, now isn't the time for interrogation," Itachi said as he looks at Shisui. He called Naruto out. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto who had been eyeing the group who had claim to be Uchiha, looks at Itachi. His blue eyes clash against the onyx eyes of Itachi.

"It seems that we are in a somewhat weird situation. Could you please be kind enough to escort us to Konoha?"

Silence once again befall them as the older Uzumaki seems to be thinking about Itachi's proposal. Fugaku seems not to raise any objection towards the proposal because his son seems to trust the blonde Uzumaki. Fugaku keeps quiet and only watch from the sidelines.

"Sure. I'm glad to do so," Naruto said and flashes the group a radiant smile towards them.

Now, onto the next agenda. Trying to sneak them in inside the village without anyone notice. Well, everything that he does, they will notice it eventually since this is the barrier corps and the Yamanaka clan he is speaking about. They will notice it instantly as some unfamiliar chakra enters the village field. But probably they will leave it be since he personally guides the group.

"Before we move out," he said as the group slowly but surely getting ready to leave the desolate compound. Again, those eyes are set on him again. "Can you do me a little favour?"

**...**

The heart of the village of Konoha is as lively as ever as people from different countries swarms the available stores like bees. They can clearly hear people talking over something and children with their guardians visiting stores different facial expression. Shouts of people come from everywhere as selles tries to promote their goods. Then, there is also news from the big television screen above them making the bustling city pretty hectic for everyday groceries routine. And that also makes the group even more awes with the advance of technology that befalls the village that they were born in.

As they were walking among the villagers and shinobi, they took in all the changes that happened and compare it to their time. Seeing the comparison between the two, all of the evidence just approves that they are totally in the future. In wonders and awes, especially Shisui, he could be seen as a lost child as he rapidly looking around the village without his Sharingan open. Mikoto also likes Shisui but less noticeable. She's just looking towards the diversity of people from different country interacting with each other and having fun with friends and family. Fugaku on the other side is totally impressed with the development of the Konoha Police Force under Fuma Kotaro and thought that probably if he has some time he will visit the man himself.

The last person of the group, the prodigy of Konoha is in deep thought, not really looking forward towards the brand new Konoha in his sight. His now brown locks, the effect of the **[Henge no Jutsu]** that Naruto has them cast on, shadows his eyes as he's walking forward. Inside his mind, he is still wondering about a certain Uchiha that is probably alive and nowhere to be found or which in his case, somewhere around the Elemental Nation.

Sasuke, where are you? Are you still alive? He didn't know. And he can't ever imagine his stubborn brother died. But then people died, even you died, his mind counter. Yes, probably Sasuke died. That's explained why he can't feel his chakra anymore. And he gradually gives up upon his brother.

As his mind drifts further, a pair of blue eyes glance at him with a look of worries written over his face.

**...**

Nothing changes inside the Hokage office, is what Shisui always thought. Every day making his way into the office he always expects to see mountains of paperwork from both sides of the table. And its an everyday occurrence for him and any other shinobi on duty. But he didn't expect this to see on top of the table. Instant ramen cups, he means. He can feel his eyes twitch with the sight of it.

"Now, we can start our discussion," Naruto said as he takes a seat on his leather armchair. He lets out a slight oomph and turns the chair around using his feet facing the group in front. "Why don't you start by saying how did you get here?"

Now this question is a bit hard to answer, Shisui said. His mind begins to think of the event that had happened to him. How did they get here again? Oh yeah, a portal suddenly appears and eats him whole before spitting him out like trash. And guess what, he founds out that the massacre already happened, his best friend is a few years older than him now and on top of that he is dead. What next? Uchiha Sasuke killed Itachi? Yeah right, like it happened.

"We don't know," a flat out answer coming from Itachi's own mouth.

His answer was greeted by a couple of blinks from Naruto. "You don't know?"

"Yes, we don't know."

"Okay. That is something," he said as his right hand which's wraps in bandages scratch his blonde locks. He's thinking over the next question he gonna asks them.

"You don't find it weird?"

"About what?"

"The situation that we are all in, " Itachi manages to perk Naruto interest. He waves his hand, telling Itachi to continue.

"Today, we woke up on the deserted compound in Konoha and learned that it was belong to the Uchiha. And I also learned that we are all came from different timeline."

"Different timeline?"

Fugaku nods. "Me and my wife here came from the time when the massacre happened," Fugaku said which earns him a wince from Naruto.

"I came here from the time Danzo-sama called me out," Shisui said. Itachi slightly glance at Shisui when he heard Danzo's name was mention.

Naruto nods. "I see. What about you, Itachi? When did you come from?"

"I came from the time of the war."

His answer makes the group surprise, except Naruto. Mikoto looks at her son worriedly while Shisui was a bit surprise when Itachi mentions war. Did war happened when he died?

Naruto still looking at the once prodigy from Konoha waiting for him to go on. "And…"

"I was meeting with Sasuke when it happened."

Naruto nods his head, understand over the situation. He lets out a long humm, thinking about it more.

Mikoto takes the opportunity to ask him a question. "Um... Hokage-sama. You don't happen to know the answer to this weird situation that we're in, right?"

"Unfortunately Mikoto-san, I also don't have a clue as to why you are here." The answer makes the group lost hope for a moment before he added. "If Sasuke's here, he'll probably searching a way to send you guys back onto your perspective timeline."

The name of his brother, Itachi thought. "Sasuke." He said loudly. "He's still alive?"

Eyes from every direction looking at him before settles on Naruto's figure. Meeting the gaze straight on, the blue eyes of his sparks accompany with a smile. "That bastard, although he isn't in the village, is still fine and alive."

Relief washes over him after hearing the joyful news, at least for him. Since Sasuke is the only brother he had, he kinda doted on him making their brotherly bonds inseparable.

"Sasuke isn't in the village?" Shisui's question perks Itachi ears once more. He settles down his thumping heart. He can't get excited over hearing his brother name. He isn't home yet, he said to himself.

"Well, Sasuke currently outside the village and I'm afraid that you have to wait for him if you want to see him-ttebayo." A moment after, a knock can be heard coming from the wooden door. "Come in," he said again.

A figure comes inside with a fail in hand. Spiky-haired tied into a tight knot with a long cream coat over his shoulder. A Nara just walks in, Shisui noted but stay silent as always. "Naruto, there are something you shou-" And he didn't get to finish his sentence as he finds himself staring towards the group. He blinks several times before scratch his hair with his right hand which is free. "What the heck is this?"

"Ah, Shikamaru. Thanks for stepping inside. Then, could you please close the door?" Naruto said, he could swear he heard a little strained in his voice.

Shikamaru still confuses over the situation gently close the door behind him. He walks slowly towards the desk until he stands at the left side of the desk. "So, what happened here? Why do we have so many Uchiha inside your office? Did you do something stupid because you were bored?"

"ME!? DO SOMETHING STUPID!?" He said before toned down his voice a little. "No! Of course not! Why would I do that!"

"Because you are the only person that I know that kinda be troublesome to handle." Straightforward honest answer from Shikamaru shots Naruto hopes down in regards to reclaiming his lost honour.

"Ugh..."

Shikamaru lets out a sigh before turns his head back towards the group. Looking at them with an uninterested eye, he scans them from head to toe starting from Mikoto, Fugaku, and Shisui before stopping at Itachi. His eyes widen a little. This guy, I think I've seen him somewhere before.

"Oi Naruto," Naruto looks up at his friend's back. "Isn't he Uchiha Itachi? That _Uchiha Itachi_?"

"Hm?" His eyes dawn at Itachi's face. Itachi who his name have been muttered by the two people just stay silent. "Hm. He is Itachi. So?"

Naruto replies make Shikamaru slightly mad towards his best friend as he instantly spins around meeting the blonde Hokage gazes. "So, you said? Do you even know what will happen if Sasuke heard any wind out of this?"

Naruto gulps. Oh, he can totally imagine it. And in the end, he lets out a weak chuckle. Ah, he can already feel it. Sasuke's rage.

For the second time, the Nara lets out a long sigh. His right hand scratch his head again. What a troublesome situation that they got in their hand. "Anyway, it is best if we keep their appearance a secret from everyone for now. We didn't want to catch any unnecessary attention. Is that okay with you?"

Naruto nods his head. His blue eyes become sharp as ever. No, of course, they didn't want to disclose this information with anyone. Imagine someone, not an ally spread it out through the Elemental Nation. He can think of the consequence of his action if he does so. The situation is a mystery enough for them to figure out the culprit who just dumps these people from the past into the desolate compound in Konoha. All he ever wants is less paperwork to handle, that's all.

"Okay, I've made out my mind." He said. Instantly, everyone in the room pays their attention to Naruto. "You guys will be staying inside the village until we find a way to send you back."

The sudden news makes every occupant, except Shikamaru, widen their eyes towards the Nanadaime Hokage. He can't be serious? They thought. He just let them roam the village and interact with his people as easy as 1 2 3. Shisui tries to uncover some joke laying underneath the Hokage's words, but didn't find any. You can't be serious.

Mikoto, after staying silent for so long, takes a step forward. A worried expression on her face as she asks him "Hokage-sama, umm... Is it really okay for us to be staying with your people?"

"Of course it is. There aren't any regulations stating that strangers shouldn't enter the village unless there are suspicious though, isn't that right?" Naruto flashes her a quick smile.

"Then may I ask the next question," Fugaku said, just a little behind from Mikoto. Naruto gives a nod of approval towards Fugaku to fire away his question. "I may be a little bit rude but where should we be staying? As you can see here, my family are probably tired by and need some rest," he said before sparring a few looks towards Mikoto's back.

"Well, you don't have to be worried. I already sent a messenger towards the hospital. Although I'm glad to take you in but since you belong to the esteem Uchiha family, I just thought that probably calling out your relative is the best choice to take care of you," he said.

Relative? Itachi thought. He didn't spare anyone instead of his brother, so who is this relative that Naruto speaks of?

As Shikamaru wants to say the third troublesome word of the day, a flash of red bangs onto the door making the knob, not in a pretty condition. At the door frame stands a young woman with soft pink haired and wears a red qipao bends a little. She appears to be slightly panting as her body moves up and down quicker than usual. Also, beads of sweats start to drench her clothes. Moments later, she stands up straight. That's when Shisui gets to see her big green eyes stares at the blonde in front.

The woman walks inside the cramped office. Her pose comes out strong and confident with every step that she makes. When she's in front of them, Shisui gets to make a single emblem on the back of her qipao dress.

"Huff... Naruto... Huff..." As the woman struggles with her sentences, the group behind already in shocked mode, seeing the emblem of hers.

"Isn't that..."

The Uchiha Fan…

Akai Chishio no Habanero - The Red Hot Blood Habanero


	5. Uchiha and Family

**I don't own anything. Naruto belongs to the owner. Enjoy reading, guys.**

**Chapter 5: Uchiha and Family**

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

The people inside the room can hear the pink haired lady rough breath. The way her small body heaves up and down probably because she runs from somewhere far just to get to the tower in a hurry. They can see sweats trickling down her face before she wipes it clean with her right hand. Naruto's question still leaves unanswered.

"Naruto, huff... Sasuke-kun... Did something happened... huff... To him?" Instead of answering him, she asks him a question.

Her question makes both Naruto and Shikamaru confuse. Earlier before Shikamaru went inside, he had sent a messenger to inform his ex-teammate to come over his office. Seeing that the woman in front, short of breath, she probably thought something bad happened towards her husband. The group who had nothing to do either than standing took the chance to analyze the pink haired lady who bears the Uchiha insignia. Mikoto and Itachi can be seen watching the woman with interested eyes while Shisui tries to figure out who the lady is. Fugaku is calming his curiosity nerves as seeing the Uchiha fan on her back.

Shikamaru, as seeing Naruto stays quiet, probably still in thought, take this chance to question his friend. "Sakura, can you explain."

The lady, whose name is Sakura, stands up straight as she is facing Shikamaru. Still, haven't noticed the extras in the room, her face scrunched into confusion. "What do you mean by explain?! I came here in a rush after hearing one of your messenger-" Points her finger at Naruto. "-saying that something happened to Sasuke-kun."

As she's done with her words, she steps forward, aura radiates from her body.

"Now, where is he?"

Naruto still confuses, said. "Sakura-chan, I don't know where you heard about this but Sasuke hasn't back yet."

This makes Sakura shocked. "Huh? Is it true?"

"It's troublesome to say but yeah. He's still out there." Shikamaru said with a hint of troublesome in his stance as he scratched his head.

Sakura buckles her fist as she lashes out. "Then, WHY AM I HERE?" Her voice comes out strong and fierce making Naruto cowers, afraid of her wrath.

"Relax. Calm down a little Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to calm her down. Noted -tried-

"Calm down?" She said before turns furious. "There are tons of patients in the hospital and I just ditch my schedule just to hear a piece of fake news about my husband?!" She slams her hand, hard onto the table, making it cracks a little by her brute force. Naruto and Shikamaru visibly flinch. "Tell me, how can you expect me to calm down?"

"Husband?"

Mikoto takes this chance to break the one-sided war between the lady with, which she assumes, her friends. Hearing an unfamiliar voice of Mikoto makes Sakura turns around to look at the woman behind her. But she isn't seeing the raven-haired lady alone as she's faced with other figures beside her. Sakura's eyes widen at the strangers.

Shisui, who doesn't seem bothered by Sakura's shocked face, is having a little monologue with himself which he thought no one will be paying attention towards him. "Your little brother who always stuck like a glue to you is married?"

"Seems like it," Itachi said, eyes still looking at Sakura.

"Then she is-"

"His wife."

"Eh~" A moment of silence for the duo. "I didn't know Sasuke is that kind of guy."

"Hn?"

Sakura, on the other hand, focuses her attention onto Itachi's figure. Her mind racking inside as she's trying to figure out the man in the brown cloak. Those pair of onyx eyes that she had seen before. Those sets of lines on each side of his face. And on top of that, that low ponytail. She could have sworn she had seen him, somewhere in the past before the war happened.

"Uchiha… Itachi?"

Her eyes widened upon realizing the man in front. This man, isn't he one of the Akatsuki, the one who had died by Sasuke-kun's hand. She remembered the eight-man squad was formed to hunt down the man, in hoped that finding him will mean they'd find Sasuke as he'd be targeting him. But, the mission was ended with failure as the man died and they didn't get to her husband in time. Uchiha Itachi, the name resound in her mind a few times.

"Sasuke-kun's wife..." The woman who had spoken earlier makes her way to Sakura. Her eyes glisten with mirth, her lips quivered a small smile towards her.

Did she know her? Sakura asks herself.

"Mikoto?" Fugaku tries to warn her to not get close to the lady as they didn't know her much (well, instead of Itachi who apparently knows her).

Mikoto feet stop in front of Sakura, leaving behind a few small steps between them. Sakura's cherry blossom hair and her green eyes look beautiful in Mikoto's eye. She can't calm her heart anymore as she hugs the girl in a tight embrace. "She's so beautiful!" Mikoto shouts gleefully, making Sakura shouts a little. Ah, she can never imagine the day that she will see Sasuke's wife. On top of that, his wife is gorgeous makes her woman heart praise her son upon finding a pretty woman to be his partner. "Fugaku, look. Isn't she beautiful?"

Fugaku didn't say anything instead of nodding his head.

While Mikoto happily talking about her daughter in law, Naruto is still in deep confusion. He can't keep quiet anymore so he asks Shikamaru who still thinks that what a troublesome situation he is under today. "What the heck is going on here-ttebayo?"

"As you can see, a happy mother is praising about her daughter in law," he replies plainly.

"But why she's so happy. It's just Sakura," he asks again, still didn't get it.

And Naruto question makes Shikamaru startled. It's just Sakura. You shouldn't say that openly. "Oi, Naruto." He's gonna be dead if Sakura heard this, his mind said.

Unfortunately, Sakura heard him and looks at Naruto dangerously. Slowly her head turns towards the blond, her green orbs shine and her aura changes. Forgetting about Mikoto at hand, her fist clenches, tight, as she smiles. "Huh? What did you just say?"

Naruto can particularly feel his shirt drenched in sweats. He nervously laughs. "Yeah! Haha... Nothing?"

His answer comes out as a question, he silently cursed. He silently prays that his friend didn't spotted that.

His pray was listened as Mikoto interject the interaction between both of them. She chuckles quietly making Sakura stops her fury. The occupants in the room look at Mikoto, weird that she suddenly laugh at Naruto demise.

"I think I might know why Hokage-same looks at us weirdly," she said. By this point, Naruto already loses it. Seriously, what the heck is happening here?

Instead of answering Naruto's silent question, she places her right hand on her chest. "Hokage-sama, do you know who I am?" A smile graced her lips.

Naruto blinks. "I'm sorry but I don't know any single one of you except for Itachi here."

"It seems that idiocy still runs in this family," Fugaku said, his eyes close. He still can't believe it. Although the blonde had his friend looks, still the idiot blood runs deeply in the family. He can only smile at the situation. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. That is rude of us."

Naruto, although wants to retort over the rude comment earlier, he just let it pass. What the man said is true after all. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm mad about it or anything."

"Very well then," Fugaku said as he stands beside Mikoto. "I am Uchiha Fugaku, former Uchiha Clan Head. And this is my wife, Uchiha Mikoto."

Politely, Mikoto bows a little. Although the clan was one of the village founders and had contributed the village a lot in the past, showing respect towards the people is a courtesy in the clan. "I am Uchiha Mikoto. Nice to meet you."

Shisui takes a step forward. "Well, everyone seems to introduce themselves so no way I'm gonna be lagging behind," he grins. "I am Uchiha Shisui, this guy best friend," he said as his hand points towards Itachi.

Itachi only nods. "You already know who I am."

"Uhuh. I got it that you came from the same clan as Sasuke, but are you somehow related to him?"

Mikoto chuckles more. Fugaku had that 'are-you-serious' face. Shisui suppress a sigh. Itachi takes the liberty to step forward.

"Naruto, this is my oka-san and otou-san."

Realization struck Naruto. Piecing everything together, that Itachi is Sasuke's brother meant when he said that the couple is his parents meaning he is facing the bastard parents. Shikamaru said troublesome with a resigned face, finally, the idiot friend of his realize. Sakura lets out a sigh, already too familiar with her ex-teammate.

"You guys are Sasuke's parents!?"

"Of course," Mikoto chuckles even more. Fugaku only nods.

Then, his eyes form a thin line, comparing Mikoto with the current Sasuke. He looks at Mikoto and then Fugaku and then thought about Sasuke, wherever the bastard is. "Hrm... Now I know where the bastard got his looks but I can't see his personality coming from you."

This earns him a chuckles from Mikoto and a stern look from Fugaku. Sakura only shakes her head, already too familiar with her blonde friend.

"The way you speak as if Sasuke is your best friend," Shisui asks the Naruto, his eyes sharpened. Is the man only care for Itachi's brother only because he is the last Uchiha or they really are best friend?

Shisui's question makes Naruto looks him in the eye. He can see that the curly haired man cared deeply for his clan safety and on top of that knowing the relationship between him and Sasuke isn't calming their heart. With the state that Sasuke's actually in, being the last heir of the fallen clan, he probably has a lot of enemies that he have to deal with. On top of that, his previous record as an S-rank missing-nin really makes the situation worse. But that is all in the past.

Naruto offers Shisui his widest grin, an honest one on top of that. "Of course. He is my best friend. Heck, I even consider him as my brother."

Mikoto's eyes softened a little. The images of her best friend playing in her eyes as she takes in the grins on Naruto's lips. "Sasuke-kun really is lucky to have a best friend like you." She said. "Ah! As I thought so, you look really a lot like Kushina."

Hearing his mother name from Sasuke's mother makes his ears twitch. He looks at her with eyes shines ever so slightly. "You know kaa-chan?"

"Of course I know her. She was my best friend. Not to mention, Fugaku here is somewhat a rival towards Minato-kun. Isn't that right, Fugaku?" Her lips forms a smile as she looks at her husband.

Mikoto's statement makes people look at Fugaku. Naruto can't believe this. His father was a rival with Sasuke's father? How cool can that be? "Aa. I don't want to admit it but that guy was a genius. And I hate it that I acknowledge him."

Mikoto ends up teasing Fugaku over it by re-opening the past events between their rivalries. Shisui ends up laughing over the embarrassing events while Itachi can only smile by his parents' behaviour. He really misses this. How peaceful the atmosphere is before the clan downfall. Naruto smiles at the family. He still can't believe that Sasuke's family kinda have a close relation towards his parents.

Shikamaru clears his throat a little, reminding them that they are still in the middle of clearing things up. "And so, may I know the reason why you called me here?" Sakura asks Naruto. She almost forgot the real motives Naruto summons her here.

"Ah, right. Sorry to keep you waiting, Sakura-chan. Ehem" He clears his throat a little before continuing. "Actually, they don't have any place to stay and I don't want any people to know about this matter. So can you please-"

"Provide shelter for them for the time being?" Sakura cuts him off.

"Yes. Well, I don't know if you have any room to spare since you just move in from your previous house with, you know that," he said, silently pointing out the reason behind the history of her moving out from her previous house.

Sakura can only sigh at this. She didn't need Naruto to remind her of the things that happened. "Naruto, they are welcome into my house, you know." Sakura looks behind her, at the group. "Since they are Sasuke-kun's family, it is my responsibility to take care of them as I am also a part of Uchiha now," her voice comes out soft as the image of her husband flashing on her mind. She wonders if he is fine and in good health.

With the discussion comes to an end, Naruto eyes soften, thanking his friend. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Of course. But you owe me one for this. I mean, how will you explain this to Sasuke-kun when he gets back from his journey?" She asks him, slightly curious if the blonde already prepares a speech over the matter.

Sakura's question caught Naruto's off guard as he's struggling to reply. " Well... um... About that... uh..."

"You don't mean..."

"Yup. He didn't prepare any speech for Sasuke's return," Shikamaru said, lighter in hand. Slowly he brought it towards his mouth lighting the cigarette on his lips.

Sakura can only stare at Naruto. "Naruto, you should probably start making your will. I can't guarantee Sasuke-kun will not kill you after hearing the news."

"Sa-Sakura-chan. Please don't tease me," the blonde said with a desperate look.

"I am serious."

"Sakura-chan!" Then he looks at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru..."

"I'm out of this mess," he said as he walks out off the office, remembers to close the door behind him.

Laughter rings inside the room. Shisui laughs the hardest as he can't contain the humour anymore. Tears forms on the side of his eyes as he wipes it with his finger. Mikoto chuckles quietly, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage or not looks a lot like Minato when he's in trouble. Fugaku can only smile. Idiotic blonde can really lift his spirits a little when seeing them in trouble. Reminds him of Minato and Kushina (with her frying pan for some odd reason).

Itachi, on the other hand, is in deep thought. His brother now has a family in the future. Honestly, he was afraid if Sasuke doing anything rash when he's gone but seeing that Sakura is his wife and Naruto welcoming his brother in a warm hand makes him feels that he really can entrust his brother to them. Sakura words keep on resounding in his mind.

A part of Uchiha, huh.

He looks up, looking at Sakura who's laughing at Naruto's panic face. Seeing her as carefree as she is, that she seems not to care about Sasuke's whereabouts, gives him a thought that his brother is fine out there. Sakura probably put a lot of trust in his brother to not turn into the man he was in the past. If she can trust his brother then he also shouldn't have any doubts for him. Because he has the feeling, wherever he is, he's doing his best to protect the future of the next generation.

With the last thought, he looks at the window beside him where he can see almost the whole village in his view. Taking the scenery in, he looks at the sky above. "I wonder where he is right now," he said quietly. "Sasuke."

**...**

At the same time, a man in black cloak looks behind him. His onyx right eye that is visible to the public scans the surroundings around him. The forest that is full of hidden lives, leaves swaying by the winds and sounds of insects calling each other out. His eye didn't see anything that he deems suspicious but still, he lets his gaze lingers a bit around the forest. A gust of wind from the west gently brushes the left bangs that cover his left eye. Huh, he could have sworn that someone called his name.

He then looks up towards the cloudless sky above him. Images of his wife and daughter waiting for him at home manage to make a smile on his lips. Home, when was the last time he had been there? Anyway, the word sounds nice on his lips as he continues making his way deeper into the forest.

He still has something to do before going home.


	6. Meeting Little Red

**Hey. Sorry for not uploading any new chapters. I was busy with exams and all of that stuff. And also, something happened to my computer. IDK why but it doesn't let me access the Internet. I can't access towards this site also not being able to watch anime. Huhu. The struggle is real you know. I mean like I really am into watching Black Clover lately and kinda addicted to the songs. Yeah. So without further ado, enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Little Red**

Swoosh!

The sound of a wind makes the grass moves slightly as it runs past them. Expertly jumping towards the upcoming logs and rocks in the forest, it makes its way, dashing over the greenery. It is summer and the light from the sun penetrates through the leaves as if it was just a white paper. For a while it keeps on running and jumping until it finally stops near the lake. Resting for a while, it licks its paw, momentarily distracted for the pleasure it feels.

Just then, it heard a sound of the leaves rustle from behind. Being alarmed by it, suddenly it makes it's moves once again running away from the threat that wants to capture it.

"Tch! It runs again." A voice of a male teenager slightly irritated as he's making his moves through the dense forest.

"Like I said, don't make any sound, you idiot. We must stay quiet!" A feminine voice counters the male's protest as she slides her spectacles that nearly slides off from the bridge of her nose. She lands on a branch before takes off again leaping from one branch to another.

The other make in the group stays quiet and only smiles towards the interaction between his comrades. His slit eyes shows somewhat amusement.

The irritated male huff in anger as he jumps from tree to tree. "We only have one mission and why is it so hard to complete it!?" He yells in frustration.

"Idiot! I told you to keep quiet! What if it heard us!" The female scolds him. Keeping a cool look but still she's slightly irritated with her annoying teammate. "And recalled back just who's wanted a quick mission in the first place?"

**[Flashback]**

"Today we will be doing some light exercises," a brown haired man stands tall as he tells his students about the agenda of today's activity. His long blue scarf flutters, following the gentle morning breeze. His shining brown eyes looking at his students one by one.

The blonde student of his irks his eyebrows up. "Exercise?"

"Yes," the teacher nods his head.

The said student looks at his teacher with a question mark face. "Why do we need to exercise when we can just go on a mission, Konohamaru-no-niichan?"

Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and also one of the elite shinobi of Konoha, frowns from his student question. Feeling a little disdain, he said, "Although it is good to go on a mission but a little exercise is also important to train your body, Boruto."

The blonde haired teen shinobi named Boruto eyes his teacher again before a low tch sound was made.

Konohamaru, hearing the low protest fums at Boruto. "What was that-kore!?"

"Well, exercise is only for dumb people-ttebasa. Besides, I don't need it. What's the point of exercising anyway?" He said boredly. His azure blue eyes looking anywhere but not Konohamaru. A look of utterly uninterested on the topic shows on his face.

The only female on the group steps forward, eyes looking directly at her blonde teammate. "I don't care if you have any interest in it or not but I let you know that I won't let you get in my way of becoming the Hokage." Her speech comes out serious than she intended it to be. Her red spectacles shines when it hits the sunlight.

"What? Who said that I'm gonna get in your way," shifting his gaze towards the female, he gave her a serious look as he said, "And I also don't ever dream off to become Hokage."

Still looking at the blonde, the black haired girl fixes her glasses with her right hand. Her seriousness still didn't waver as she said her piece earlier.

Sparks of electricity between the two clashes as they staring at each other. Konohamaru sigh as he rubs his forehead, bracing for any headache that have might on its way. Seriously, when it comes to these two, there's nothing he can really do. They really do have their father's rivalry in them. "What am I gonna do with both of them?" He asks to practically no one.

The pale student of his chuckles when he heard his teacher's little whine. "Why don't you just go with Boruto's plan, Konohamaru-sensei." He flashes a smile towards the brunette. "I think that's the only way for you to stop them."

Konohamaru sighs again. He really didn't like where this is going.

The female heard her pale friend idea and so she turns around, forgetting the blonde. "Mitsuki, you also?"

Mitsuki smiles at her and nods his head. "Yes. Whatever Boruto ideas is, I always follows him."

This earns a beam from Boruto as he yells, "Oh~ Mitsuki. You really understands me." Which he then receives a glare from the female.

"So, Konohamaru-no-niichan, what kind of mission that we're gonna do?" Asks the now excited blonde.

Konohamaru scratches his head, thinking of what kind of mission his team gonna do. "I don't think the mission centre has anymore mission to hand out for today-kore."

"Eh~" Come out a long protest from the blonde again. "Are you really sure, Konohamaru-no-niichan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The submissions for today are all pretty easy so the other genin teams wipe them out pretty quickly. That's why we didn't get any mission for today."

"Ah. Then we're stuck doing nothing but exercise then. Man, I really hope to get some action today."

Konohamaru seems to be lost in thought, thinking over the mission centre. He let's out a long hums. "Hrm, I think there is a mission that no one have taken yet," he said aloud.

The blonde interest kicks up again as he looks at his teacher slash brother. His eyes shining brightly. "Really?"

Konohamaru nods his head. "Yeah, but I must asks you guys. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Boruto pumps his fists up high and shout, "Hell yeah I'm in. I'm not gonna miss some fun-ttebasa!"

Mitsuki just smile, "I just follow Boruto wherever he goes."

Then, the teacher looks at his female student. "What about you, Sarada?"

Sarada just sigh. She really can't do anything. "Well, everyone seems to be agreeing to it already. No use to protest, I guess," she said. She looks up at her brunette teacher, "I'm in."

The teacher just smile. "Good. Then this is your mission for the day."

**[Flashback end]**

_"Your mission is to capture a cat that had escaped from one of the resident pet store."_

Leaping from the logs, the cat continues to run, dashing from its enemy that's tailing it from behind.

Upon nearing an open field, Boruto waves a sign with both of his hand. "Don't let it gets away-ttebasa!" Instantly, two clones pops up from both of his sides. Both of the rushing towards the cat. A shout of OK can be heard.

The first clone tries to catch the cat with both of his arms. "Here, come here kitty," he said as he leaping forward towards the cat. The cat notice it's presence so it jumps from being captured by the clone. The clone instantly dives onto the dirt and pops into smoke.

The failure of the first clone trying to capture the cat makes the second clone tries his luck by securing the cat from its left.

"GOT 'CHA!"

His shouts makes the cat startled as it swiftly avoids the clone by moving forward. Seeing the cat moves makes the clone's eyes focus on it not noticing the boulder in front before he smashes his head against it. And then in pops into smoke, following the first clone.

Boruto facepalm by it as he's crouching low on the branch. "Seriously? My clones were defeated by a cat? So uncool."

"Seriously? That's all you can do?" Sarada appears besides the blonde. Her eyes still looking at the cat below who's licking its paw.

"You make it sound so easy. How about you just do it, Sarada."

Sarada just sigh. Seriously, why's she should do it? She didn't even agreeing with the blonde to do the mission today. Whatever, let's just do this quickly so that she can hang out with Chocho later.

Sarada puts her right hand in front of her, making a sign with her fingers. Her onyx eyes close as she's focusing her chakra. Instantly, she opens her eyes. Her black eyes turns into the infamous dojutsu from the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan.

She tries to cast a Genjutsu on the cat or maybe putting it to sleep even so the mission can end quickly. Before that she needs the cat to look at her in the eyes so she's prepares some shurikens and set it on her hand. Focusing on the cat, her hand swiftly throws the shurikens towards it with acute accuracy. The shurikens flies towards it and hit the dirt besides it. The cat who notices it jumps high on the air, almost shocked by the sudden attack from its capturer. Instead of looking at Sarada, it turns its tail and tries to make an escape from the place.

Sarada who notices this lets out a sound from the place she's sitting. "The cat! It's getting away!"

"Shoot! Don't let it get away!" Boruto shouts as he quickly moves from the tree onto the land and running towards the cat.

The cat didn't went far as it's stops in front of a pale boy, hiding behind him from Boruto. The boy crouches low and begins to pet the cat below its nape. Then, he scopes the cat into his arms.

"Ah! Mitsuki! You did it! You get the cat!" Boruto said as he notices his blue haired friend with the cat in hand.

Sarada also arrives later and she looks at the cat in Mitsuki's arms. "Huh, it doesn't seems to be struggling. Maybe it likes you?"

Mitsuki only smiles towards his female friend. A chuckles was heard from him. "You think so?"

"Hm! Yeah, look at it. It seems to be liking you a lot," Sarada said pointing it out.

"Well, since it likes Mitsuki then you should hold it," he said, arms towards his head.

Sarada looks at her teammate, "Are you okay with it, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki nods, "Sure. I don't mind."

"Then, let's go back to the tower and get this over quickly. Man, I'm hungry," the blonde said as he walks out from the land to the village. "Mitsuki, wanna go and grab some burgers later?"

"Sure."

**…**

"Please make yourself at home."

The front door of the apartment is wide open featuring a long hallways that leads to the dining room. Sakura walks inside as soon as she takes off her sandals. The group followed by Mikoto let's themselves in one by one and follows her to the dining room where there already a set of chairs and table near the kitchen.

Shisui instantly sits down on one of the chairs. He lets out a sigh relieving the tiredness from his body. They had to take a detour from the tower to the apartment to avoid any unnecessary troubles. But even so, they found themselves always stopping as the villagers and shinobis alike greets the pink haired woman asking about her and her companions. Sakura quickly make a cover story for them and says that they are people that she knows from a far away land. Thankfully enough they buy the story for now.

Fugaku founds himself in an unfamiliar place to be called home. He thought a lot of things since arriving at this little apartment. One of them being is to why is his son live in this tiny place? He is an Uchiha so shouldn't he be living in somewhat a big place for his family? Is he unaffordable to be living in such a grand house like he used to when he was a child? Fugaku shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this at the moment. It should be his son to think about his own family accommodation and well-being, not Fugaku. He sigh. Now that he think about it, where is Sasuke?

Itachi weirdly enough is still standing at the front door. He's still isn't dare to go inside the apartment now that he knows that his brother is living here with his very own family. How would Sasuke's children react upon seeing him?

He steps inside the room. Closing the door behind him, he takes off her shinobi sandals and slowly walks onto the wood floor. He feels his feet touching the cold wooden floor. It felt so real to be a dream. Making his way inside the hallway, he then come face to face with the bright colour of the dining room. Everything looks peaceful. There are no threats, no bloody fingerprints, or even plants emerge from below. It's just a normal dining room with normal occupants.

He let out a breath. He shouldn't be paranoid. It's not even a dream. This is reality.

Mikoto in the other hand is trying helping Sakura with the dishes although the host already said that she can handles herself just fine. Because of that, she doesn't have anything to do instead roaming around the kitchen trying to find something interesting that might perks her interest. And she founds something.

Her eyes is looking towards a picture frame of a cute little black haired girl smiling towards the camera. The frame is nicely sit on the cupboard in the dining room so she went over there and lifts the frame up. Eyeing the girl, her onyx eyes scans the girl's face. She had a red glasses and a cute little pink shirt on. Mikoto's heart squeals in delight. She's so cute.

"Hey, Sakura-san," she called over Sakura who's cutting some vegetables.

Sakura instantly looks up upon hearing her name being called by her mother-in-law. "Yes, Mikoto-san? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no. I was just wondering, " she said as she's facing Sakura with the frame still in hand. By then, every occupants in the room are looking at her. "Who is this cute girl in the photo?"

Sakura blinks at Mikoto. Her green orbs then shifts towards the frame in Mikoto's hand. Seeing the girl in the photo, her lips quiver into a small yet fond smile as she said, "That is our daughter."

Mikoto already anticipating her answer smiles even more upon hearing about it. She said _'our daughter'_. Not _'her daughter'_. What kind of relationship did those two have, she wonders.

Hearing the word daughter makes Shisui stands on his two feet and rushing towards Mikoto. "Daughter? Sasuke's daughter? I wanna see!"

But he was pushed by Fugaku that also excited about his granddaughter.

Mikoto only chuckles by her husband behaviour as she hands the frame to Fugaku to look at. Itachi also being albeit curious walks towards his father trying to take a glimpse of his niece. Seeing the little girl in red makes his heart thumping with life. Sasuke now has someone to protect.

As the men adores the little girl, Mikoto takes the chance to question Sakura about her family. "So Sakura-san, how did the two of you met?"

Sakura blushes. How did they met? She didn't even know where to start. Should she tell them that she developed a huge crush on her son when they were younger? Oh my, isn't it embarrassing to admit that in front of his family.

"Name…"

Gladly the moment where save by Itachi who's still looking at the photo. Sakura turns her head towards the older Uchiha, face masks in confusion.

Once again Itachi asks her, "What is her name?"

Remembering the memories that she had with him when their daughter was born, her husband is the one who chose her name. When asking why he chose the name Sarada instead of any other names, he just simply said that it reminds him of the the two most beloved people to him.

The word _Sa_ comes from Sasuke's own name and the _Ra_ is from Sakura's name. The last word, _Da_ comes from Itachi's own name which is _Ta_. And that's how the name Sarada where chosen.

Sakura can only smiles upon remembering the memory. "Uchiha Sarada," she said.

Itachi looks back the photo in Fugaku's hand and smile. "Sarada," he said, testing the word on his tongue. "What a beautiful name."

The sound of the front door clicks open was heard by the occupants in the room. Their heads instantly looking towards the hallway that connects the front door to the room that they were all in. Anxiety raise from inside except for Sakura who knows the person is.

They heard the shuffle of someone's feet making his/her way inside the room. Then, the sounds stop only to be replace by the sound of a rough stomps that rushing towards the dining room.

"Mama, is Papa home!?"

A voice of a young girl was heard as she appears from the hallway. Itachi eyes fixated on the small figure of a girl in red clothes and red glasses. Her short black haired is neatly comb as her bangs looks nice on the right side of her face. Itachi then concludes.

This is Sasuke's daughter.

**P/s: For the Muslim community, Happy Eid Mubarak from me ;)**


	7. Nice to Meet You

**Just to let you know, I am still alive and well. It just, this story takes a lot of time to write. Yeah.**

**Anyway, another day for a new chapter. Thank you for leaving some reviews for this series. I didn't expect it to receive some audiences and actually enjoys it. Anyway, I didn't own anything and the plot belongs to the owner. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 7: Nice to Meet You**

Sarada finds herself staring at the front door of her home. Her right-hand eyes the silver doorknob that leads into her apartment. Her heart beating a little faster than usual. A feeling of uneasiness creeps onto her today for some unknown reason.

Earlier that day, after her mission with Team 7 had ended, she decided to spend the rest of her day with her best friend, ChoCho. Didn't have much to do, they hang out together at their usual fast food joint and walked around the village. Along the way, they talked about a lot of stuff nearly everything. The conversation escalated pretty quickly and they found that the sky had already turned red. Parting ways with ChoCho, she made her way slowly towards her home and only to be staring at the doorknob.

Sarada sighs. Ever since she arrived here, she had this feeling inside of her heart. She didn't know what to say about this feeling of uneasiness that had been looming over her since the afternoon. She had been thinking about it, what makes her heart feeling down all of a sudden. And she doesn't even surprise that she stumbles upon a dead-end instead of an actual answer.

SLAP

Both of her cheeks are red due to her sudden action of hers. She always does that whenever she's stuck in a difficult situation and this is one of them. If you are at the dead-end, there's nothing you can do to solve it regarding the matter of your own heart, she thought to herself. Touching the doorknob, she gives the front door a little push as she steps inside.

"I'm home."

She greets the occupants inside the house, although she knows that no one is present to greet her back. Looking at the gloomy hallway, Sarada thinks the whereabouts of Sakura at the moment. Mama should be back at this hour, she thought.

Then, she recalled that her mom is still working at the hospital as she said it over and over again that there are a lot of patients that she needs to tend. So she makes a conclusion that probably Sakura will be back late that day.

Closing the door behind her, Sarada bends down a little to take off her black ninja sandals. Strapping off the sandals off of her feet, her eyes immediately look down towards something bizarre. There, she notices a couple of sandals neatly sits beside her mom's sandals. Eyeing the sandals suspiciously, she knows Sakura's sandals so she shrugs it off but the other sandals intrigue her. She didn't even know that they were expecting any guests today.

Her mind reels back towards the event from a couple of days earlier to today. Remembering if Sakura said that they will be expecting guests to come anytime soon. Her mind stops dead and her eyes still didn't leave those sandals off from her view. So far, she recalled none had been mentioned before from Sakura.

So who is it with her mom?

Closing both of her eyes, Sarada tries to sense the other occupants inside the house. Sarada takes a breath before she gathers chakra in her surrounding area. Making sure that she's ready to go, her blank view was replaced by an image of flames from various areas. She can feel it, people chakra from every side of the apartment. Although her sensory isn't well developed, she can still tell apart who's chakra is who's. Instantly, she recognizes Sakura's chakra from the very inside of the house. Her muscles relax a little because of the existence of her mom inside. Then, a thought crosses her mind.

What about the other occupants inside with her mom?

Sarada starts to compare those chakras with people that she knows or even her mom's colleges. One by one, she tries to compare it with her limited amount of concentration. Faces of her mom's friends flash inside her mind starting with the old lady whom she always meets whenever going on an errand, her mom's previous patients, kids from the same apartment complex, the lady who owns a weapon store and even Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend since childhood. All of her efforts had gone to waste as she seems to stumble into a dead end. Sarada seems to not know her mom's guests. Well, if they're with her mom, so they must have some business with her.

But something still feels wrong. Her heart told her that she needs to meet her mom's guests while her mind denies it. Pondering a little, she sinks into her own little thought. If she follows her mind, then she might not know who they are.

Furthermore, the chakra that she feels seems sort of familiar to her. She didn't know why but she feels like she knows the feeling that the chakra gives off. Like that person. Yes.

It feels like Papa's chakra.

With that in mind, she steps on the wooden floor, rushing towards the dining room. She tries to be silent but she can't stop the bubbling feeling inside of her. The joy of seeing her Papa again. She can't stop it since this is the second time she will be meeting him. And spending her time with him like a spoiled kid since her Papa is rarely home.

Running towards the room, she can't hide her smile as her lips widened every time she thinks of Sasuke. She has a lot of things to say to him. A lot of things to ask him. And also she wants him to train her to become a shinobi as strong as the Nanadaime, her idol. But the most important part is that she wants to enjoy her everyday life with her family complete by her side.

"Mama, Papa's home?"

She asks loudly as she skids to a stop. Arriving there, she can make out a lot of people inside the room. But she didn't mind them. Her eyes darting around the room, looking for the sight of her papa. Her introvert papa that always sits on one of the chairs, chatting with her mama. But to her disappointment, she didn't find him there in the scene.

Instead of him, she sees a group of black-haired people looking back at her in wonder and awe. Among the people, she notices a woman is staring at her with a strange twinkle in her eyes. The older man next to her is comparing her with a photo in his hand. Wait. Is that her picture? The teen in the group has a look of disbelief on his face. While the other man, she notices, looks a lot like a weasel in her eyes. She blinks from the sight of it. Who are they? Are they mama's friends? If so, what strange friends that her mom has.

"Ah, Sarada. Welcome home, " her mama greets her from the kitchen. A knife in hand as she smiled sweetly at her.

Sarada looks at Sakura as she makes her way deeper into the dining room. "I'm back, " she responds. Still standing, her eyes look back towards the group that she had noticed earlier. Who are they? The question pops up again in her head.

"So you are Sarada?"

Sarada's ear twitches upon hearing her name being spoken off. Her head turns towards the older woman, probably the same age as her mama, she noted. The woman is making his way towards her. Her actions cause Sarada to a standstill as her eyes didn't stop looking at the black-haired lady. Stopping in front of her, Sarada can clearly see the mirth in her sparkling dark orbs as the lady stares at her face. Because of the stare from the lady, Sarada won't admit that her back furiously sweating, damping her shirt a little.

Sarada nods her head responding to the question earlier. "Yes. I am Sarada. And you are?" She asks the woman. She hopes to get an answer from her of who she is but she finds herself in a tight hug.

"Eh?"

"Aww. She's so cute in real life. Look at her face. Look at her eyes. She looks a lot like Sasuke-kun~" The lady said. Her ears twitch once again as the lady said papa's name. Does she know papa? Another question pops up in her mind. "Look Fugaku. Isn't she cute, our granddaughter?"

Fugaku doesn't say a word. He's still looking at Sarada, observing her from head to toe. Sarada can feel it his eyes watching her like a hawk. She squirms under his gaze before he breaks into a smile. She feels a warm large hand lands on top of her head.

"Yes. She's cute."

His voice comes out gentle than she thought. Her heart aches for a moment. She feels weird inside. She doesn't know them but how can they make her feel weird? What is this feeling? It's like she's finally reunited with her long lost family. She shakes her head, dismissing the thought in her head. That can't be right because the only families that she has are mama and papa.

"Eh, so this is Sasuke's daughter looks like," this time, it's the teen with wavy haired that speaks. He crouches in front of her as he offers her a smile. "Oh, she's a cutie like Sasuke. I wonder what she looks like when she's older, right Itachi?"

The teen looks at his companion who's still in a daze over the situation. Although he's in a daze, Sarada could feel that his onyx eyes linger on her. What's with this guy, she screams internally.

The quiet man then surprises her by how fond he sounds like. "Yes. She is, " his voice gentle when replying to his other companion. Like the sound of a gentle in the morning. Soft and gentle to be with. Sarada thought that she nearly fell for him for a second there.

Feeling like forever in the tight hug, Sarada pushes the woman that's still hugging her. This causes the black-haired lady to stumble a couple of steps behind her but Sarada pays no mind to it. She needs her questions to be answered as quickly as possible. So, she asks them the number one question that's still in mind, "Excuse me but who are you? Do we ever met before?"

The black-haired lady smiles at her. "No, we never met. In fact, this is our first time meeting," she said. Her right hand's on top of her chest. "I am Uchiha Mikoto. Sorry for the sudden hug. I find myself irresistible when seeing you, Sarada-chan."

"No, it's fine, Mikoto-san, " she said politely towards the woman who's name is Mikoto. Somehow, Sarada feels calm in the presence of the woman in front of her, even though she is a stranger and on top of that this is their first time meeting each other. Sarada tries to calm herself down and looks at the lady in front. She has a straight silky black-haired which every girl in her academy will be jealous of. Her pink lips look so smooth as though she's wearing a lip balm although she isn't wearing one. And her pale complexion makes her look like a porcelain doll. Sarada notes that the lady is a beauty. A beauty that can rival Boruto's mom.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sarada found herself staring at the lady who only smiles at her. Blushing over it, she bows down a little before remembering something that the lady had just said.

Wait.

"Uchiha?" She asks the woman. Her eyes widen as she remembered her name. Not satisfied with her question, she asks again, "You are an Uchiha?"

Mikoto smiles widen upon hearing her granddaughter's voice and without a second thought, she answered, "Of course I am."

"But the only Uchiha in this village is me and Papa. How come you also an Uchiha? Didn't they all died back then when it happened?"

"Well… that is…" Mikoto seems to struggle a little. Her eyes shift to the side. A sweat dripping from her cheeks.

Sakura noticing the tense atmosphere interrupt the discussion. "Sarada, can you help me with dinner?"

But Sarada knows something suspicious from the get-go so she shakes her head. "Mama, you seem awfully suspicious today. You have something that you didn't tell me?" Her eyes meet Sakura own green orbs straight ahead.

"Does it have something to do with Mikoto-san and her companions?" Sarada asks again and this time pressing over the matter. Sakura's tongue is now tied with nothing to say. She chooses the best option and that is to stay quiet while her mind tries to find a solution do deceive her daughter.

Silence fell upon the daughter and mother pair. The daughter black orbs didn't look anywhere then the mother green ones. The unwavering look of her daughter makes Sakura a little comfortable to share this news with her daughter. It is because Naruto had ordered her earlier that this situation must be kept silent from anyone including her own husband. This situation must be kept in secrecy from anyone in order not to raise any conflict that will endanger the village in the future. Furthermore, the mysterious appearance of the group without any clue is actually troublesome enough - is what Shikamaru will always say.

"Yes, it is."

A strong voice answered her question instead of her mom. Sarada's head turns towards the voice and sees an older man looking at her with scary eyes. She shudders upon meeting his coal eyes. Sweat starts to drip onto her forehead. The aura that the man gives her seems intimidating than the pretty lady.

Uchiha Fugaku knows what kind of crap that they were all in and he knows the danger of it if they aren't careful enough. But hey, they didn't have a certain bald man weirdo to order his soldiers to massacre them since he died - in which he thinks that the man had died anyway. So Fugaku did what he had to do and that is to not lie to his granddaughter which is he thinks she's scared of him. He thinks. She needs to know who they are and why they are here. Although in the context which why they are here is actually, he didn't have any idea of saying. Fugaku internally sigh.

This gonna be a long day.

**P/S: So, I was thinking of wanting to hire(is this the perfect word for this?) an editor or a beta reader. So, if you are interested in working with me(which is helping me with this story), then feel free to leave a comment on the review(you can't pm me like the web version since my country block FF). Thank you for noticing this.**


End file.
